This application relates to anchor inserters and more particularly to inserters adapted to accommodate insertion of a suture or other anchor off-axis.
Suture anchors provide fixation of suture to bone or other bodily tissue. They are commonly employed to attach soft tissue such as tendons to bone, such as when such soft tissue has been detached from the bone. Suture anchors take many forms but in general are disposed on a distal end of an insertion tool and then implanted into the bone therewith. Typically the anchor is pushed or threaded into a pre-drilled bone hole. Ideally, the axis of the bone hole and the axis of the insertion tool are aligned. If the axis of the insertion tool is oriented off axis it is preferred to have some compliance to allow the anchor to be aligned axially with the bone hole. It can be difficult to provide a compliance that allows sufficient bending off-axis without rupturing, especially when the tool is cannulated to allow suture to pass therethrough.